The type of vacuum cleaners known as “wet/dry” vacuum cleaners can interchangeably suction either water or air. Thus, special structures accompany a wet/dry vacuum cleaner. Typically, a suction system with a motor creates the vacuum and is mounted in a lid that is removably attached to a collection drum. A portion of the lid, herein termed a mounting assembly, extends at least partially downward into the drum and mounts a filter support assembly and filter that generally covers a vacuum intake to the suction assembly in the lid. The collection drum receives the vacuumed materials in a loose unbagged state. The suction system in the lid suctions external air or water through a hose into an upper opening in the drum so that water or dirt is deposited throughout the drum below the opening. Remaining material, mainly air, then flows radially inward through the filter for filtering, continues through the filter support assembly into a suction impeller in the lid, and then is exhausted from the vacuum cleaner.
To empty the drum, the lid is removed and the drum is turned over to dump the contents into a waste container. Many larger wet/dry vacuum cleaners have a drain opening in the side of the drum at a low elevation. If the contents are primarily liquid, an operator can remove a drain opening cap from the drain opening to discharge the liquid contents into a waste container.
There is sometimes a desire for a paper filter bag for collecting fine, relatively dry debris. A number of non-wet/dry vacuum cleaners have a vacuum inlet transitioning into a tube that simply extends into a specially designed storage area where a paper filter bag can be placed and supported for such purposes. However, for a typical wet/dry vacuum cleaner, such capabilities are not enjoyed due to its multi-functional use. In the case of wet/dry vacuum cleaner where the vacuum inlet is integrated into the lid, it is impractical to install a paper filter bag on the inlet and then remove the lid and a full paper filter bag without rupturing the bag due to the suspended weight of the debris therein.
Therefore, there remains a need for a system, method, and device for mounting a filter bag to wet/dry vacuum cleaner.